Cato Juster
Cato Juster was a force sensitive entity born in 35 BBY on Mandalore. His parents were Garth Juster and Kira Frey. He was born in a small village in the white deserts, where mining was the primary profession. He and his father would often go hunting and exploring around the region in which he lived. One day, when Cato was 10 years old, he and his father went hiking and ran into Death Watch. It was revealed that Garth was once a member of a rival clan, and Death Watch killed him. At only 10 years old, Cato was forced to take his father's job in the mines. When Cato was 15, Cato fell down a sinkhole while mining, and woke up in a tomb from the Mandalorian Wars. Among other artifacts Mandalorian and Jedi alike, two called out to him: an ancient, and oddly designed yellow lightsaber with an exposed crystal chamber and a simple build, and a Jedi holocron. He took the lightsaber and holocron home, and began training in the ways of the ancient Jedi, and learning various obscure force powers. One year later, Cato's mother passed away from illness, and 16 year old Cato flew to Coruscant to join the Jedi. However, when he arrived, he was disappointed in what the Jedi had become: narrow minded and useless political pawns who limit the true power of the force. Disgusted, Cato set up a small home on Naboo. Over time, Cato was forced to turn to smuggling to make ends meet. He had originally planned to take an apprentice to train in the ways of the ancient Jedi when he turned 21 standard years, but this all changed when Order 66 was issued. He was hunted down to his home on Naboo about a month later, and fled the planet. After this, Cato basically lived in space with his smuggle runs becoming more like bounties, and he soon became a bounty hunter who danced with the dark side. He soon constructed a new dark purple lightsaber with a red shoto, and gave himself fully to the dark side. He was hired by a powerful, rogue dark side user to find a 14 year old force sensitive for him to train. The boy fought him with a blue lightsaber, and managed to turn him back to the light. He chucked his purple and red sabers into a hole. Though he was only 20, he offered to train the boy, who's name was Teth Nabite. The two's large impact on the force alerted the Empire to their existence. This caused the two Jedi who previously tried to stay out of the war in order to preserve the Jedi, to join the war. They were hunted by multiple inquisitors, and one in particular. The inquisitor was a human male named Z'ndar Vorian, whom rejected his inquisitor name of 34th brother. Vorian dueled and went after the two, but Juster in particular, for just less than three years, when Juster was forced to strike him down when he dueled him on Florrum. The two then set up a base on Abafar in 12 BBY. That same year, a cult of dark side users found out that Juster and Nabite were following the ways of the ancient Jedi, and since they followed the doctrine of the ancient sith, they saw them as sworn enemies. The cult wasted no time in cloning Darth Maul, and providing him with Cato's old dark side lightsabers. The 3 battled on Abafar for 4 hours before Teth was fatally stabbed through the chest by the Maul clone. Cato once again called apron the dark side, utilizing his and his apprentice's lightsaber to kill him. After this, Cato became extremely unmotivated and depressed. He put his yellow lightsaber in storage within his ship, and constructed a double bladed blue lightsaber to symbolize fully abandoning his old ways. He began fighting many, many inquisitors, destroying many of them. He still occasionally used his old yellow lightsaber, but during prolonged battles he would use his new saber that used his padawan's crystals. Around 10 BBY, Cato was attacked on Onderon by an evil clone of Teth, alongside a dark side acolyte named Siv. A battle ensues, and Siv is mortally wounded. Teth wounded Cato, and cut his lightsaber in half, but did not kill him. It is revealed that Teth and Siv had been training under the dark side user that had hired Cato to capture Teth 5 years ago. Teth took Siv's body back to Mavro, who attacked Teth for letting Cato live. Teth rebelled, and went back to his ex master. Cato gave Teth half of his lightsaber, and reclaimed his old one. A two year game of cat and mouse ensued, with Juster and Nabite hunting Mavro and a revived and armored Siv, and eventually killing Siv and almost dying destroying Mavro. However, Mavro lived on in a holocron. Once Mavro was finally dead, Cato took time off to raise his newborn son for five years, and give him and his wife, Keyla Bolin, a normal life. He had married Keyla 6 months prior to Mavro's death, so he wanted to dedicate all of his time to his family. After this 5 years, the Empire once again began hunting Cato, forcing him to continue relocating his family for another 3 years. Their final home eventually became Lothal. After the 8 years with his family, Cato left, realizing the danger he caused them. Cato payed low for 2 years, until he by chance met Teth again in a bar. After granting Teth the rank of Jedi Knight,the two discussed a disturbance in the force, coming from the Sith home world of Moraband. They went to Moraband, and entered the ancient Sith temple. The spirit of Darth Bane trapped them, and showed them visions that drove Teth mad, turning his hair grey. Cato healed him, and sacrificed himself to allow Teth to escape and train his son. After 6 months in the temple, Boba Fett discovered him, and froze him in carbonite. He later lied to Darth Vader about this process not working so Vader would freeze Han Solo. Cato's body was stored in an old freighter until the Battle of Endor, when the freighter was blown up in the crossfire. Cato was found by a junker and dumped on Lotho Minor until 20 ABY when a force sensitive zabrack from Dathomir named Clavus came to Lotho Minor to find Darth Maul's possessions. The carbonite was melted, and Cato's unconscious body was carried onto Clavus' ship. He would be imprisoned for a day before he escaped, dueled Clavus, and lost his arm but overall defeated Clavus. He headed to Luke Skywalker's Jedi Temple, and saw his son for the first time in 20 years. He was offered a spot in the order, but denied saying he was a relic of an old time. He traveled to the unknown regions where he learned to transcend the physical realm of his own accord in 30 ABY, when he became a Force Ghost. Category:Pending Legends Category:Male Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Bounty Hunter Characters Category:Mandalorian Characters Category:Force Sensitive Characters